One Step Closer
by Bookworm1017
Summary: What happens when Blaine reads Kurt's diary and Kurt catches him? Klaine. One-shot.


Kurt was lying on his bed writing in his diary. This was his most relaxing part of the day. Since he came to Dalton his crush on Blaine had strongly intensified to the point he had to let some emotion out. That was when Mercedes got him a diary. He had at first thought it was odd to be pouring out his emotions into a cheap notebook, but soon found it quite soothing.

When Kurt wasn't sure what to write next he would draw little hearts with his and Blaine's initials in the margins. He was doing this when suddenly his phone rang.

_Wanna meet up to study? – B_

_Sure – K_

_Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes. – B _

Kurt was ecstatic. Blaine wanted to study with him. Of all the boys here he has known a whole lot longer; Blaine wanted to study with _him. _Kurt did a small jump of excitement before grabbing his diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so happy. Blaine is coming to my room to study! I know it seems silly, but it's the small things that make friendship grow. Hopefully the more our friendship grows the more likely it is that we will become more than friends._

_Every time I see Blaine's face my heart flips. It all feels so natural around him almost as if I've known him for a thousand years. When he was singing that song at the gap, I wanted him to turn around and sing to me so badly. I hope one day maybe that will be me. _

_I hope we can be each other's first kiss (Not counting Karoffski or Rachel). If you think about it, we would make a pretty great couple. I think I've been too obvious lately. It seems as if the other Warblers have started to notice. Oh God, I hope they don't say anything to Blaine. _

_Kurt_

"KUUURRRRTTTTT….." Dave wailed, from across the hall, "Come help me with this French word."

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Kurt set down his diary and walked across the hall. Just then Blaine was turning the corner to Kurt's room.

"I'll be just a second. Go on in," Kurt said smiling at Blaine's perfection. Blaine nodded and turned into Kurt's room and setting down his book bag. Blaine noticed a glittery pink notebook lying open on his bed.

_I wonder if he is trying his hand at song writing like Rachel. A small peek wouldn't hurt. _

Blaine knew it was wrong, but curiosity got the best of him. He looked and made sure Kurt wasn't coming, and picked up the notebook. The front cover said "Kurt's Diary". Now Blaine knew for sure it would be wrong to read it, but that didn't seem to stop him.

The first thing he noticed was the little hearts drawn all over the pages. He pulled the notebook closer to his face to read the initials written in.

_K.H. + B.A. _

Blaine's breathe caught. B.A.? Those were his initials.

_No, it must be someone with the same initials. There's no way someone as perfect as Kurt could have a crush on me. _

He went to today's entry and began reading. He was surprised to find that it had just been written a few minutes prior.

"_Every time I see Blaine's face my heart flips"_

"No way," Blaine breathed. He could not be happier. Kurt liked him. Kurt really liked him. Blaine felt like doing a dance right then and there.

_I have to find Kurt and tell him how I feel. Right now!_

Blaine tossed the notebook on the bed and turned to find Kurt, but he didn't have to go far. Kurt was standing frozen in the doorway with a horror stuck look on his face. Blaine was confused at first, but then realized what had happened.

_Oh no, he saw me reading his diary. He probably hates me now. _

Kurt and Blaine stood there. Both were frozen on the spot.

"_Oh my God, Blaine read my diary. He knows how I feel about him and he hates me now. How could I have been so stupid as to leave it out in the open? Oh God, the hearts." _Kurt thought.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said, before taking off down the hall in tears.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine said, his senses kicking in a bit too late. He tried to go after Kurt, but it was useless. Kurt had run all the way out into the parking lot and gotten in his car to go for a drive. Blaine walked back up to the dorms with his head low. He could only imagine what Kurt thought.

_Why did Kurt say he was sorry? I was the one who read his diary. _

Then it dawned on him.

_Kurt thinks I hate him now because he thinks I don't feel the same way._

It all made sense now. Blaine sat and thought for a moment. He finally got an idea and got his phone out.

_Emergency Warbler Meeting. Ten minutes. _

He texted this to all of the Warblers except Kurt. He then fixed his hair and made his way down to the choir room. He opened the doors to find a group of grumpy teenage boy, most of whom were already in pajamas and had not bothered to change back into uniform.

"What could you possibly want at this time of day, or should I say night" Wes asked huffily.

"It's only eight o'clock," Blaine argued.

"Homework!" Dave intervened.

"Don't worry. You guys are gonna like this," Blaine said.

"Then spit it out already," Jeff snapped.

"Attention all Warblers! I have finally decided to tell Kurt how I feel about him," Blaine announced. All thoughts of sleep or homework or anything for that matter were completely wiped out after Blaine said this. A loud series of cheering and hoorays burst from the choir room. Everyone was patting Blaine on the back and fist bumping him.

"It's about time!" Dave said, ruffling Blaine's hair. Blaine grumbled about his hair gel before rolling his eyes at the comment.

"How are you going to do it?" Wes asked.

"Well that's why I called you all down here. I want to sing it to him," Blaine said, earning himself a series of groans.

"Not another Gap attack," Nick moaned.

"It's not going to be in a store. I was hoping to do it in the auditorium," Blaine said hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan," pipes in Trent.

"What song do you have in mind?" Thad asked. Blaine thought about this for a moment.

"_It all feels so natural around him almost as if I've known him for a thousand years."_

* * *

The next day…

Kurt heard a knock on his dorm door. Who could that be? All Kurt wanted to do was spend his Saturday moping about Blaine and the diary incident. He trudged over to the door and opened it to find Wes and Dave looking at him with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey…" Kurt said wearily.

"Come with us," Wes said as he and Dave each grabbed one of Kurt's arms.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked. He didn't want to go anywhere out in public. He had just managed to stop crying and was sure that his eyes were puffy.

"It's a surprise," Dave said in a sing-song voice. To Kurt confusion, Wes and Dave brought him to the Dalton auditorium and sat him down in one of the front rows.

"Stay," commanded Dave.

"Do I look like a dog?" asked Kurt annoyed.

"Why of course not Kurtie," said Wes with a smirk. The two boys walked up the stage where the rest of the Warblers were.

_Oh no, Blaine told all of them and they all hate me now. _

"Kurt, I've had something to tell you for a while now, but I wasn't sure how you would react. I'm not good at talking so I'm going to sing how I feel," Blaine said.

_Great, he's going to sing about how much he hates me. _

Kurt listen as a soft piano beat started to play, and Blaine's beautiful voice cut through the vast auditorium.

**Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

_This has to be a dream. Is this really happening? I thought he hated me. _

Blaine was singing the song beautifully and the Warblers were vocalizing around him. The song was amazing.

**Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed that I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer  
One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

Blaine finished the song and looked down at Kurt. Both boys had tears streaming down their faces. They both ran to each other. Blaine jumped off the stage and soon they were in each other's arms.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine said heavily before the two of them pulled into a passionate kiss, completely oblivious to the cheering of the many Warblers in the room.

**One step closer**

* * *

A/N – Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perry


End file.
